


Summer Fever

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drunken Confessions?, Idk just read it it’s weird, M/M, Manga & Anime, Not really a ship, kind of onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Murata blamed the whole thing on the summertime fever. That and the wine.
Relationships: Murata Ken & Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Summer Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,846
> 
> Coupling: Murata/Yuuri (kind of) 
> 
> Warnings: None

Summertime was always a highly anticipated season in Shin Makoku. There was something about it that was so lively. The grass was green with bright passion and flowers and buds showed off their beauty. People, too, seemed to be more ambiguous and bold than usual. Soldiers normally ironically afraid of doing so would step forwards to flirt with the maids, who responded just as eagerly. Their skirts swayed back and forth with excited energy. Eye lashed batted hintingly, lips bitten with desire. 

Thus was the product of the summer fever. 

Today it happened to be a very warm day, but had mellowed out as the sun slowly sunk in the horizon. The sunsets were even more glorious than usual during summer. It seemed like everything was a bit brighter and daring. 

On such a beautiful day it was no surprise to find the young king outside enjoying it. What was unusual was his immobile seat at a table and none other than the Great Sage sitting across from him. 

As if someone planned it, both black-haired boys had found themselves with a rare evening free which just happened to align. They had decided to spend it together and catch up. It had been a long time since they had simply sat down and talked. 

"So tell me, Shibuya," Murata spoke, taking an absentminded sip of his drink. It was a rather delicious and expensive wine. "What ways do you think you've changed since first arriving into this new world?" 

Yuuri blinked at him, surprised at the sudden deep question. "Well... I've gotten better at making good decisions, I think... And, uh, I'm not quite as much of a pushover anymore." Murata nodded thoughtfully in agreement at the other. "And if we're talking physical change I've changed a lot in that way too," Yuuri said, then added with a nervous chuckle, "thanks to Conrad's vigorous training..." 

_"Physical change, hm?" _Murata thought secretly to himself. His eyes scan what parts of the other he could see. His jaw had sharpened into a mature shape and if Yuuri didn't shave it would show signs of facial hair. The infamous black-hair everyone found irresistible was now long enough to be tossed around by the wind. It was almost like he was half normal Yuuri and half fiercely beautiful Maou. The arms folded onto the table had a slight curve of muscle in them and were almost too tight in the sleeves in some areas. Although he couldn't see them, Murata also knew his legs had gotten longer and had built up muscle as well. He made a very pleasing sight as king.__

__"I would say that's all true," Murata said, casting his eyes off the other. "You've fitted into your position as king nicely, Shibuya."_ _

__Yuuri turned his head away, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you... Why do you ask such a question so randomly?"_ _

__"Just trying to start up a conversation," Murata replied, leaning back into his chair. "It's been so long since we last talked I've almost forgotten how we did it."_ _

__The other chuckled at that, tousling his black locks with a hand. Some of them fell over his eyes tauntingly. "Tell me about it. Back when things were all about baseball and school... Now we've both graduated."_ _

__"One of us still obsesses over baseball, though," he replied in a teasing stab, holding up his glass to his lips._ _

__Yuuri didn't deny it, only smiled knowingly. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving baseball. Outside of it being a fun sport, it helps builds bonds and trust you can't normally make. Half the relationships I've formed are because of baseball. I would've never gotten to know them if not for the sport."_ _

__Murata swirled the wine within his cup thoughtfully. So that was why the other clung to it so faithfully. It was an attachment directly to his very feelings and affection._ _

__"You've grown wise, Yuuri," he said. "Never before would I have thought you'd be able to recognize and identify such cryptic feelings."_ _

__Yuuri blushed lightly at the compliment. "Stop being so generous with your words, it's weird."._ _

__"Sorry," he grinned coyly. "From now on I'll be sure to keep my praise to myself."_ _

__"You better," Yuuri said in what he hoped was a threatening tone. Then returning to their regular conversation, he said, "enough of this, tell me about you. What's been going on over in Shinou's temple?"_ _

__So their conversation flowed easily from there. Slowly any stiffness and unfamiliarity fell away, leaving their usual comfortable banter._ _

__The sun continued to dip into the landscape, sending out beams of golden light as it did so. Some of them caught Yuuri and casted him into a beautiful orange silhouette. Murata's eyes were glued on him. The other seemed wholly unaware of just how much power he wielded in that moment. The way his long fingers wrapped carelessly around his wine glass, his black locks falling across his face in messy strands, his equally black eyes almost glowing in the evening light._ _

__Murata brushed his own black hair off his forehead. There was light precipitation on it. He needed to slow his flow of wine. A few of his thoughts coming to surface were ones not fit to be seen._ _

__On the topic of wine, he wasn't the only one who needed to slow their intake. Yuuri had finished his glass and had been generously refilled by a maid. The second glass was nearly empty, and the effects of it were beginning to show. The king had a slowness about him. His movements were slow, his speech was slow, his thinking was slow. It was like he was shutting down, and Murata was fascinated. He had only seen the other drink alcohol on a few occasions, but never to the point of drunkeness. He wondered if a new side of Yuuri never before seem by anyone else was about to be revealed. The thought made him oddly pleased._ _

__"...and so now I can't ever return to that park ever again," Yuuri said, finishing some harebrained crazy story Murata had only halfway listened to. It was hard when the lips speaking the words were overly red and flush from the wine. "That also explains why I hate raking leaves."_ _

__"I never knew you didn't like raking leaves," Murata said, leaning forwards and propping his head up onto a hand._ _

__"You should've," he said, pointing a finger at Murata. A slight sway in his seat set him off balance. "I made you rake my yard a few times, remember."_ _

__"I thought you were just lazy," Murata replied with a bright, mocking smile._ _

__Yuuri clutched onto his shirt as if in pain. "You think so lowly of me, I see," he said in a pained voice. His eyes droop dramatically towards the table and spot his near empty wine glass. "Hey, looks as though I'm almost out again." He cranes around in his chair. "I wonder where that cute maid went..."_ _

__Murata's eyes narrow. In one swift movement his hand grabs the glass and sets it by his. His sudden harsh edge may or may not have been triggered by the others offhand compliment. "I think you've had enough, Shibuya."_ _

__Yuuri pouted. "Ehhh? I've only had one glass, though!"_ _

__He couldn't help the small chuckle he gave. Really, the man was still as clueless as ever. "It's been almost two."_ _

__The other looked surprised. He blinked a couple times. "Really? I don't feel like I have."_ _

__Murata sighed, though fondly. "You're definitely acting like you have."_ _

__"No way, I'm totally normal still!" When Murata continued to look skeptical, Yuuri pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll prove it to you." He looked around for something to help him prove his point. Somehow he arrived at the conclusion that the table was the best place to show Murata. The other was now looking up at Yuuri with slightly worried attention. Both for himself and the one performing the act._ _

__"If I was even slightly tipsy," Yuuri said, swaying up on the table. "Would I be able to do... this?" Murata wasn't sure what he expected, but when he found himself looking up at Yuuri who had merely lifted one leg off the table and bent it against his other leg in some sort of poorly done yoga pose, he had to admit he was slightly disappointed._ _

__He faked a yawn, looking up at Yuuri with half lidded eyes. "Yes, anyone can do that. Nice try."_ _

__Yuuri huffed, slamming his foot back down onto the table. "This isn't a talent show, don't focus on what I'm doing, focus on how well-" Suddenly the table wobbled. Yuuri's eyes widen, his arms stretching out to try to regain balance._ _

__Murata leapt to his feet, his chair falling behind him with a loud crash. "Shibuya-!" Another crash closely followed as the table also fell over, sending their glasses flying._ _

__The two of them landed outside of the range of smashed glass, Murata with his arms wrapped around the boy on top of him. His eyes were clenched shut, still bracing for anything else that might happen._ _

__"Ow..." Yuuri groaned, raising himself slightly on his arms. "That did not feel good." Upon opening his eyes, he was shocked to find Murata below him. "Eh? Murata?"_ _

__Murata's mouth had gone dry. His lips part slightly, breathing out an awed puff of hot air. His heart was beating rapidly, the sight of the boy laying on top of him the cause. Yuuri's mouth was open in a small circle, bringing out sharp cheekbones. The sun casted his face in orange light and shadows and created a breathtaking effect. Black hair was somewhat messy from the fall but even more beautiful than ever. Beautiful and utterly alluring, that's the picture Yuuri currently made._ _

__An urge popped into Murata's head and instantly consumed all of his thoughts. He bit his lip. He knew he was throwing everything on the line. But his heart was itching madly and his restraint had just snapped in half. Without warning he grabs the others head, closing the distance between them very quickly._ _

__Yuuri made a noise of surprise against Murata's lips but didn't pull back. Murata was surprised. Be had expected Yuuri to pull away the second he had tried to pull his face closer. But Yuuri didn't even object when Murata began to move his lips, tasting deeply. No warning signals were given when Murata latched his legs over Yuuri's, securing him in place. Only when he drew away from the kiss and continued his work on his neck did Yuuri say something._ _

__"Murata," he said quietly, breathlessly. He placed his hands on his friends hair but didn't pull him away. "What's gotten into you?"_ _

__Murata paused, his mouth hovering inches over fair skin. "Forgive me, Shibuya," he said quietly, hot breath fanning across the other's neck. Yuuri shivers. "For both your sake and mine, let's hope you remember nothing of this tomorrow." As though never stopped, hungry lips descended back onto warm skin._ _


End file.
